super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shot: Gold Lio
Characters * The Stranger: * Gold Lio Appears * Dino Beast Start The stranger sat upon the sands arms wrapped around her legs, wearing mostly black, but the bright red trench coat they wore. Her hair was black, and unkempt save for the fact that it was in a ponytail. Her skin was slightly tan, perhaps from being in the sun for so long, her eyes were a strange red, but they looked lost as she stared out towards the ocean blue. As she sat there on the beach, she seemed disturbingly unaware of what transpired around her, the crabs pinching at her leather boots, the tide getting closer and closer, or the giant monster sprinting towards her. The bipedal beast, with a theropod like beast sported blue skin, and enlarged hands with three massive claws, and bony armor running down its back. Unlike actual dinosaurs, it was mostly upright, if hunched over, and lumbered towards its target. Each footstep made the sandy ground tremble and quake, but she did not seem to recognize this. Coming from the other side, was a lion of peculiar size, and sporting a gilded coat, and brilliant mane. It ran, not towards the woman, but towards the beast, leaping high into the air with its powerful legs, it transformed. Its skin opened op, to reveal gilded metal. Its front legs, collapsed like telescopes, becoming shoulder guards as its back split open and the two side extended out into robotic arms. Its lower legs did the same becoming hips guards and its tail flipped up as the lower back flipped down into robotic legs. The waist extended out, and the head moved from the neck to the chest as a robot's humanoid head rose up, and the blue optics turned on. The robot came down on the beast with a flying kick to the face, knocking flat on its back as it landed on its feet and looked back. She was still looking out towards the ocean. He turned around only to smacked by the beast's tail whip, sending him skirting across the sands. As the beast turned back around, the robot got back up. From four corners of his mane, missiles emerged and where fired at the beast. Struck by several missiles, burnt by explosions it keeled back in pain, as the yellow robot stood up. The lion face on his chest, morphed into a robotic version, as in its jaws, electricity jumped, and particles gathered, condensing into a condensed sphere of plasma, before finally being thrown, spat out towards the beast, resulting in another explosion. The yellow robot stood up, as his lion face morphed back into its flesh version. There was a smoke screen, which his optics and sensors could not pierce, though, the outcome soon become known. The beast lunged out of the dark, covered in burns and planted its large claw down into the ground, aiming at the robot. The robot jumped back, only to be sent flying by a tail whip, as the beast roared. The yellow robot skid and hopped across the ground, left stunned by the force of the blow. He could barely stand up, to see the beast lunging towards his ward. "Master...!" he shouted. Finally she moved, she looked at him down the beach, arm outstretched towards her, and she looked the other way, to the draconian monstrosity lurking above her. It roared and she simply swung her hand and returned to her viewing of the waves. The beast stopped, its right arm fell off at the shoulder, its left came off at the upper arm, and there was a ling, from the right shoulder to the left side, and that was where it had been cut, the top part falling to one direction as its body tumbled to the other. The gilded robot transformed back into his beast form and ran towards her. She turned and looked at him, her expression still empty. She stroked him on his cheek and the sound of metal buffing out, of metal scrapping against metal could be heard faintly as his internal components were repaired. "I think it's time we left..." she said, as the monster's cadaver was evaporating into black particles. "Aye, it's no longer safe here..." "What? No, high tide is rolling in and my shoes are being ruined..." The lion lowered his head, sighing to himself, as she got up. Regardless he followed after her, both seemingly unaware of the ocular probe hovering high inn the sky. It transmitted all that it saw, to a place far away. "So, confirmation...?" said one voice, in a dark room, watching the video feed from a monitor "No, we did not get any energy readings. However, with that robot trying to protect this fleshling, and the power it demonstrated, we have little reasons to not suspect her." "Then we move onto our next phase."Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Episodes Category:Completed